


Down The Hatch

by Living_Free



Series: Slip and Slide [39]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Batfamily, Crack, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Jason Todd Has Issues, Tim reads erotica, and gets his belly rubbed, batbros, damian spread love and animal dander, supportive siblings ahoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Living_Free/pseuds/Living_Free
Summary: Jason's past haunts him in the form of Tim.Damian thinks that his brothers are slightly dim.Bruce cannot cope with his bungling,and Dick just wants to love everything.





	Down The Hatch

  
It was a little known fact that it didn't take much to get Jason drunk. Despite his large build, the man had little tolerance to alcohol, and did not partake in any substances that could lead to addiction.

He had been along for the ride on that road before, and the ensuing wreck had consumed his poor mother.

So no, Jason didn't drink alcohol.

Not least because he was an emotional drunk.

Of course, when Jaosn got blasted by Mr Freeze in battle and Bruce panicked, he plied his son with a touch of brandy to warm him up, and so got Jason ridiculously drunk. Bruce, panicking, sent for Dick.

"I've messed up," Bruce confessed, wringing his hands. He pointed at the huddled up figure of Jason in a blanket in front of the fireplace, looking forlornedly into the flames. "I gave him some brandy to warm him up, and now he's sad."

Dick sighed heavily. "You know that Jason doesn't drink, Bruce."

"I forgot," Bruce fretted. "He got a full blast from Freeze's ray gun. I wanted to warm him up."

"Then hug him!"

"It was too wierd," Bruce whinged.

Dick harrumphed and stomped away from his emotional pea of a father, and went over to Jason. "Hi Little Wing," Dick whispered, cozying up to Jason's slug like form, completely cocooned in his favorite fluffy comforter. "Do you want a hug?"

Jason sniffed. Dick, with his heightened emotional intelligence, interpreted the loaded sniff as a 'yes, pweez', and enveloped Jason in his arms. After rocking him back and forth for a while, Dick hummed, "Better now?"

Jason sniffled. "Why do you love me?" He asked, his voice breaking. "I'm awful."

"You're awfully cute, you mean," Dick said shrilly.

Jason snorted. "No. I'm an awful person. I've hurt this family so much, so why do you still love me?"

Dick's heart broke for his poor, vulnerable brother. "Jay, our love is unconditional," he stressed.

Just then, Damian waltzed in through the door, clad in a long shirt that he had pilfered from Tim. It was patterned with cats sporting varyingly upset faces, and represented Damian rather accurately. He stopped, taking in the scene in front of him.

"Grayson, why does Todd weep thusly?" He asked, leaning over.

"Well, Bruce gave Jason some alcohol, and Jason is really feeling the effects now..."

"Ah, father has bungled again," Damian said, nodding wisely. "Rest easy, I know the means by which to cheer Todd up." Damian stood to his full height - still impossibly small - and hollered.

"Titus, Alfred, Helena, Salferion, Umbra! To me!"

Immediately, Damian's dog, cat, chicken, frog spirit guide, and minature fruit dragon all raced in to heed their boy's call.

"Pile!" Damian commanded, pointing at Jason, and the animals threw themselves on top him with gusto.

"Argh," Jason groaned, as the cat proceeded to position it's rear end rather close to his glorious visage.

Dick cheerfully lifted Alfred the cat off of Jason's face, saving his brother from the much reviled cat-butt. This simple act of kindness caused Jason to dissolve back into tears of angst and self-loathing. "I- I don't deserve this love!" He wailed. "I deserved the cat anus!"

Damian looked horrified. "Cease your unseemly tears, Todd," he said urgently. When he did not stop, Damian looked at Dick. "Grayson, should I perform a sleep spell on him?"

Dick shook his head. "I know what to do," he said, and put Damian into Jason's lap. "Here, Little Wing, cuddle Dami."

Jason sniffled and utilized Damian as his personal teddy bear. Damian accepted the snuggles with good enough grace, occasionally pausing to berate Jason for 'shedding your salty eye sweat on my head, Todd, you emotional millipied'.

Jason responded by placing a light kiss to the top of Damian's head, shockng the vehement child into silence. "Sorry, Dames," he whispered, rocking Damian from side to side as they both sat crosslegged, Damian on Jason's lap.

"What for?" Damian asked. "Is this for the time that you tried to subdue me by sitting on me? Because if it is, I-"

"I could have brought you home," Jason whispered. Damian fell silent. "I could have rescued you from the League when I first saw you. I knew that you were Bruce's, Talia made no secret of that - I could've done more. I could've b-brought you home earlier."

Damian shook his head. "Todd you soft fool," he said. "I was already home. I love my mother, and she loves me. I would have ended you had you attempted to abduct me.

"Although I am glad to have found father, I cannot bring myself to hate my gloriously violent and maginificently lethal mother."

"Wow, kid, you're messed up," Jaon muttered into Damian's hair.

"Grayson! Todd is insulting me!"

Dick grinned and transferred Damian onto his own lap. "You're not messed up, Dami. You're perfect."

Damian grinned.

"My perfect Dami pookykins!"

"Good lord, Grayson," Damian said, mildly shocked as little kissies rained down on his spiky little head.

"Disgusting," Jason snorted drunkenly. "Miss me with all those kissies."

"More for me," Damian whispered sinisterly.

In this commotion, Tim had snuck downstairs, looking distractedly for his latest erotica book "The Farmer and The Milkmaid", hoping to find it before Bruce spotted it. As such, he missed the drama going on in front of the fireplace.

After a frantic search, Tim found his book under the sofa, and sprung up with a joyful squeal.

"Tim?"

Tim spun around, his heart pounding, nightclothes clinging to his lithe frame, only calming down when he saw that it was Dick and not Bruce who called out to him.

"H-hey Dick."

Dick frowned, catching the swift movement that Tim used to tuck the novella behind his back.

Seeing Tim, Jason hiccupped sadly. "T- Timbo," Jason slurred. "C'mere."

Tim approached warily, and screamed as Jason tugged him down onto the carpet. Jason bent close and moved Tim's long hair away from his neck to reveal a long faded scar. Jason ran a finger across it, making Tim giggle from ticklishness.

Jason wailed, and pulled Tim into a huge, hairy, embrace. "Tim! Oh Tim!"

Tim, utterly confused, patted Jason's bountiful chest. "Er."

"I don't deserve your love!"

"Um...ok?"

"I hurt you!"

"Well, then don't drink the last of the coffee, and- oh right, from when you knifed me," Tim realized belatedly, as Jason's sobs grew more powerful.

"I- I cut your neck!" Jason sobbed. "I made you cry, I threatened you, and I cut your neck! I- I have nightmares about it all the time, that I killed my little brother!" Jason wept.

Tim, Dick, and Damian all stared knowingly at each other, having finally unearther the crux of Jason's guilt.

Tim looked taken aback at Jason's blunt admission of guilt, and even a little touched. "Aw, Jay," he said placatingly. "I forgave you ages ago, man. We're buds."

"I'm not...I need to earn it," Jason sniffed.

"No you don't, noob," Tim said. "I decided to forgive you. End of story. You've saved my life a hundred times over since then, how can I hold one little stab against you? You're my big, hairy, bro."

"And you're my little twink bro," Jason sniffled, cracking a watery smile at long last. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as Jason finally subsided, and Tim, taking advantage of his brother's kindly state, egged him on for some tummy rubs.

Bruce chose that moment to re-enter, and confronted with the sight of Tim gettting his belly rubbed like a cat, chose to leave again.

"All's well that ends well, huh, Dami?" Dick whispered, tucking Jason's blanket around a now snoozing Tim and Jason.

"Indeed," Damian said, making no attempt to move off of Dick's lap. "It was...strange, to see Todd like that. I hope that he has less demons after tonight."

"You're sweet for saying so, Dami," Dick said quietly. "I wish that we didn't have to have nightmares. That our monsters were the ones in the closet, and not from the streets, or our pasts."

"There are monsters in the closet!?"

Dick burst out laughing at Damian's wide eyes.

"What kind of monster? Are they opposed to being domesticated? I would love it as I love all my pets. Are you sure that it is not just misunderstood, Grayson? Perhaps I should entice it with an offering - Grayson why are you laughing!"

And so ended the night, with four brothers in varying states of delight, sat by the fireplace and savoring a brief moment of peace.

***

When Jason woke the next morning, it was to a pale thigh trapping him in place. Further pinching of said thigh revealed it's owner as none other than Tim "Eternal Twink" Drake.

"Ow!" Tim cried, pouting. "What happened to being nice to me?"

"That was before you put your leg all over me," Jason reasoned. "Where's Bruce, I gotta punch his ass to Normandy for getting me drunk and lowering my inhibitions."

Bruce, in full expectation of this, was wearing butt-padding, and as a further precaution, had skivved off to the Justice League Watchtower to go and be critical of Hal Jordan.

"Bruce isn't at home," Dick sang, gliding in with breakfast on a tray. "Here you go, Little Wing! A greasy breakfast for your hangover."

"Aw yiss, bacon and eggs," Jason cawed happily.

"That you would eat a noble pig with such gusto disgusts me," Damain said, munching on a celery stick. "At least pay homage to your meal, Todd."

"Thank you, Mr Piggy, you were very yummy," Jason said, rubbing his stomach.

Tim was also rousing himself, cocooning his tiny body in the fluffy yellow blanket and inching across the floor like a banana slug, toawrds Jason's breakfast tray. Sensing evil eyes on his bacon, Jason picked up the last bacon strip, and deliberately making eye contact, popped it into his mouth. "Yeet," he said venomously.

Tim's jaw dropped, and he resigned himself to slugging all the way to the kitchen, where he would be fed by the benevolent Alfred.

"Are you feeling better, Little Wing?" Dick asked softly.

Jason nodded, his mouth full of eggs. "Yeah. It helps to talk about it."

Dick beamed. "We're always here for you, Jason, no matter what you need."

Jason grinned and allowed Dick to lean against him, revelling in the magical warmth. Was this what Damian felt like all the time?

If so, then he could really get behind this.

"I know, Dickface. I know."

***  
***

TIMMY'S FASHION BLOG

In this fic, Timmy wore....

[Timmy's sexy sleepwear](https://www.amazon.com/MakeMeChic-Womens-Sleepwear-Shorts-Burgundy/dp/B0781GS67F/ref=pd_srecs_sabr_st_3/137-9702158-8625703?_encoding=UTF8&pd_rd_i=B0781L6QKP&pd_rd_r=31c3be87-86c2-11e9-b54d-15003332d70e&pd_rd_w=JWQvj&pd_rd_wg=jFZ3t&pf_rd_p=a25d43de-f6f4-41bb-aace-e6f7c0927a67&pf_rd_r=C8MR4KKGC2Q3FSQWJPRF&refRID=C8MR4KKGC2Q3FSQWJPRF&th=1&psc=1)

[Timmy's banana slug blanket](https://www.amazon.com/BelleAckerman-Blanket-Abstract-Pattern-Artwork/dp/B07RBBBBCG/ref=sr_1_34?keywords=fuzzy+blanket+yellow+velour&qid=1559650825&s=gateway&sr=8-34)


End file.
